dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Harleen Quinzel
Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn, is an enemy of Batman, and the Joker's lover and sidekick. At some point, she was apprehended and placed in the Suicide Squad on Amanda Waller's orders. Biography Flashpoint Paradox To be added Hell to Pay In Gotham City, Professor Pyg is kidnapped by Scandal Savage and Knockout for a "patient in need of medical attention". Amanda Waller discovers that she is diagnosed with a terminal illness and reassembles Task Force X with a new roster: Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Copperhead, and Bronze Tiger. Their mission: to find a man named Steel Maxum and retrieve a mystical black card emblazoned "Get Out of Hell Free." Finding Maxum in a male strip club, Task Force X is interrupted by Eobard Thawne, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster, who appear to want the card for themselves. The squad escapes with Maxum and learn he was Doctor Fate. He explains that the card allows the user to bypass Hell and gain access to Heaven, but it can only be used once. Scandal Savage and Knockout stole the card from the Tower of Fate, which resulted in Maxum being stripped of his title by Nabu. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, the team acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card but leaves the wounded Knockout to die despite Scandal's pleas. As Savage escapes, Zoom places a tracer on his ship. The next day, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Frost at a gas station. Zoom removes Frost's bomb and convinces her to join him. Zoom lures the Squad into a trap and detonates the bomb. They manage to escape, but Tiger is heavily injured in the blast. Scandal covertly informs Deadshot of Vandal's location, and the Squad infiltrates his lair but are captured. Savage reveals that he had Pyg surgically implant the card into his chest cavity. Zoom and his henchmen attack and remove the card from Savage's body, killing him. Zoom explains that he was killed by Batman in another timeline, but managed to stay alive by calling on the Speed Force. Frost double-crosses Zoom, killing Silver Banshee and Blockbuster and stealing the card for ransom. Copperhead fights Frost until Waller detonates his bomb and kills both of them. Captain Boomerang attempts to steal the card but is incapacitated by Zoom. Tiger battles Zoom, but Zoom slices him multiple times with a small dagger. Tiger, dying from blood loss, uses the last of his strength to cut the card from Zoom's fingers. Deadshot kills Zoom and gives the card to Tiger, who dies and ascends to Heaven. With only Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn remaining alive in his team, Deadshot gives the now-useless card to the unsuspecting Waller before leaving. Batman: Hush To be added Physical Appearance Harleen’s hair was in the trademark twin ponytails tied by two black and red hair ties. She has blue eyes, and she wears red lipstick and blue and pink eyeshadow. Her outfit consists of a checked tank top, which exposed her midriff and navel, as well as a loose black glove on her left hand, and a loose red glove on her right hand, with a black diamond pattern on the right and a red diamond pattern on the left, along with blue shorts and leggings that have one red side and one black side. She also wears a black sneaker on her right foot, and a red sneaker on her left foot. She also wears a black belt with studs. Harley wore her original black and red jester outfit that was the same from the DC animated universe, except her sleeves aren't attached to her clothes. She wore a tight-fitting, red and black jumpsuit. The two colors are separate but complimenting throughout the outfit, with dividing color lines running down her chest and waist. One of Harley's boots is red—the other is black—and she has diamond patterns on her hips and shoulders. In addition to white cuffs and a white collar, her face is also a very white color, using make-up. To help conceal her identity, Harley Quinn wears a black stylized domino mask. She wears a red and black jester hat with two bells dangling on either side. Abilities *'Master Acrobat:' Quinzel is a highly skilled acrobat,often employing her acrobatics to take down enemies. She is able to perform complex flips, jumps, turns, and maneuvers with ease. *'Expert Combatant:' Quinzel is a highly trained combatant, being able to fight against many opponents and hold off Catwoman for a brief time. Gallery Batman-hush-dc-comics-Collater.al-3-1024x490.png|"Nice tux. Hope it's not a rental." SSHP059658-e1523381191825.jpg Yo-Yo JLFP Altered 001.jpg|Harleen Quinzel (Yo-Yo in Flashpoint). MV5BOTc4NTYzZmYtNDBhNy00NWU5LTgxNmEtMDg2MzNlMjRhM2I0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BMjAwMzIyMzUtNTkyMi00ODljLThlZjgtYThmMzEwMWY3NmE5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg Catwoman vs. Harley Quinn.png Appearances Films *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (as Yo-Yo) *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' *Batman: Hush Comic books *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' **"Chapter Two" **"Chapter Three" **"Chapter Four" **"Chapter Five" **"Chapter Six" **"Chapter Seven" **"Chapter Eight" **"Chapter Nine" **"Chapter Eleven" **"Chapter Twelve" Trivia *She believes that when she dies that she'll go to Heaven, as she believes that anyone who can put up with the Joker deserves a break. __FORCETOC__ Category:Task Force X members Category:Villains Category:Gotham City residents Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Comic Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Batman: Hush Characters